


Dear Diary

by TaaffeiteV



Series: KawoShin stuff [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaaffeiteV/pseuds/TaaffeiteV
Summary: Where Shinji writes a diary. One shot.





	Dear Diary

September 19

Dear Diary,

Today I met a person called Kaworu in the arcade. He came over to help me while I was trying to get one of the machines to work. He was a strange person, in appearance and in personality. He had greyish hair, red eyes and unbelievably pale skin. I didn’t think it was possible to naturally have grey hair or red eyes, but I know now I suppose. The more you know!

His personality was also very strange. He seemed as though he had come from another planet, he didn’t know some of the simplest things, such as using a kettle which had some how came up in our conversation. (Don’t ask me how, I don’t know.) He was also seemed completely oblivious to anyone that tried to flirt with him. (I don’t blame them for attempting to flirt him, he is cute I suppose.) Whether that’s because he’s just innocent and naive or was doing that on purpose, I don’t know. Besides all his weird traits I suppose he’s nice enough.

We chatted for a while after he helped me use the arcade machine. He told me that his family were originally from Japan but they moved to America before he was born. Now he’s in Tokyo doing some sort of technology course (Can’t remember the name of the courses he’s doing.) at an university in one of the nearby towns. His apartment is in Tokyo and he also works at a cafe near his apartment. He talked a little about his interest as well. Apparently he’s quite good at the piano. (I have to get to play for me sometime.) After that we traded phone numbers and he left to go to work.

I don’t have anything else to write so I’ll just come back to write in a day or so I suppose. Bye!

September 20

Dear Diary,

Kaworu called me today to ask if I wanted to go with him to a nearby cafe. I said yes and asked him what time I should meet him at. He said I didn’t need to go anywhere and to just wait for him in my apartment. (Apparently I told him where I lived in the conversation we had yesterday, weirdly enough I don’t remember doing that.) He also told me that he was right on his way and that I wouldn’t have to wait long. It took him about 10 minutes to get here and when he did he was gasping for breath. I remember saying something like “Don’t you live at the other side of town?” He replied that he does, in fact, live at the other side of town and like the likeable idiot he was, he decided to run. Running of all things, he could have done anything else, take the train, the bus or even a taxi, but no, he decided to run.

He was dressed quite nicely today, I wonder whether that was because of work or because he was meeting with me. To be honest I kind of felt light headed about the thought of him dressing up nicely because he was meeting up with me. (I don’t know why, it’s definitely not that I felt attracted to him or anything.) He wore a white button up shirt, a black jacket, black pants and black leather shoes. I felt a little bad about not being dressed up as nicely. I was literally just wearing a white t-shirt tracksuit pants, not to mention my shoes which were blue trainers that were more than a little worn out. 

But anyway, Kaworu picked a pretty nice cafe near us. It was called ‘Evangelion’ or something like that I think. Their menu mostly had sandwiches and soups. I ended up choosing a BLT and a coffee while Kaworu chose a tuna sandwich and orange juice. We then chatted while we ate. We didn’t talk about much, it was just what we did today and if either of us had anything interesting planned and if we did have something interesting planned we would talk what we had planned. He’s planning to go to an amusement park park next week I think. I told him I hoped that he would find it fun. After we finished eating we had a little argument over who would pay. He kept insisting that he should pay since he invited me to go to the coffee shop with him while I said that I should pay because I enjoyed the time I spent with him. We ended up splitting the bill, each of us paying for what we ordered. Kaworu kept insisting that the next time we went anywhere he would pay.

We went to a park after that. It was really pretty there. Right beside a lake, lots of flowers and trees, a nice path to walk along and some benches. There were also swans in the lake. We were going to buy some bread to feed them until we saw the  
‘Do not feed the animals.’ sign. Apparently they aren’t used to human food and the uneaten food can attract rats. Then we sat down on a bench and just watched the swans floating on top of the water for a while. After watching the swans for a while we said bye to each other and went our separate ways.

That’s it for today. Bye!

September 21

Dear Diary,

I don’t feel like writing today. Me and Kaworu hadn’t planned anything for today and he didn’t call me today either. It was just a normal day for me. I woke up, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, watched tv, ate lunch, went to work, finished work, ate dinner, brushed my teeth and then I just went to bed and watched my phone for a while.

That’s all. Bye.

September 25

Dear Diary,

Kaworu hadn’t contacted me for a while so I decided to call him today. He picked up after two rings and apologised a little for not contacting me for a while. I told him that it was okay and that he didn’t have to worry about it. (It’s not his job to contact me anyway.) I said I just wanted to know how he was doing. He told me that he had a few exams coming up so he was studying a lot and that that was the reason why he didn’t contact me. He’s doing his exams tomorrow so I wished him good luck. I hope he hasn’t been too stressed out about his exams. He then invited me to go to the theme park with him on the 28th. So of course I agreed go. (Any reason to see him is a good thing.) I asked him what time and where I should meet him at and he told me that he would collect me. I hope he remembers there are such things as busses this time. I literally can’t wait to see him again. I’m so excited!

I don’t have anything else to write in here so bye for now!

September 28

Dear Diary,

I literally had the best day ever today. He collected me at 2 O’clock. He remembered there were such things as busses this time so that was a good start. He then brought us to the train station. The trip took around half an hour so it wasn’t too bad, plus I had Kaworu to talk too. He doesn’t know what score he got yet but he thinks he did well which is great! When we got there we still had to walk another 10 minutes until we got to the theme park but it was worth it, because, as I said earlier, I had Kaworu to talk to and when we got there I just saw the biggest theme park ever.

First we went on a rollercoaster, then another rollercoaster and then we went on a water boat thing. (I don’t know what’s it called.) It was like a round ring boat thingy that went into a river thingy. It was really fun but we did get really wet. Luckily the sun was out so our clothes dried out pretty quickly. We then went to a stall and bought hot dogs. They were really good! Kaworu insisted on paying again but I wouldn’t let him so we ended up splitting the bill again. He kept grumbling something about next time, but he was smiling so I won’t take him seriously. We went on a few more rides after. We went on spinny rides and really, really tall ones! We ended the day with some cotton candy and popcorn. We finally decided to go home at 8 O’clock. He insisted on walking me so we had another chat while we were doing that. 

By the time we got home it was really late so I wouldn’t let Kaworu go home in case something happened to him. He ended up staying the night at my house. There wasn’t any school or work for any of us the next day so we ended up watching movies and chatting together until it was 2 O’clock in the morning. We fell asleep on the couch together. I had to wake up to go to the toilet so here I am, writing in my diary in the toilet at 05:36.

There isn’t anything else to write now, I’m going back to sleep on the couch, bye!

October 1

Dear Diary,

OMG he asked me to go on a date with him to a really fancy restaurant. You might think that I’m just overreacting about him asking me to go with him to a fancy restaurant but I’m not, he literally said it was a date on the phone. I’m dying. I don’t know what to wear and whether or not I should buy a gift for him. I’ll write back later after the date.

October 1 8 O’clock 

I’m back,

I ended up wearing an old suit and buying him some flowers. He looked really good in his suit and he also brought me a gift. Chocolates. I’m going to end up devouring them in one sitting. The restaurant he brought me to was really big and fancy. Their menu was also really big as well. And expensive. I didn’t know what to order so Kaworu ordered for the both of us. We chatted while we were waiting for our food. When our food finally came out it looked really good, like 5 star restaurant good. There was expensive looking steak and dishes I don’t know the name for. I was stuffed once I was finished. Then the dessert came. Macaroons and cheesecake. It was divine. The macaroons were light and sweet, but not overly sweet and the cheesecake was just perfect. Kaworu was spoiling me too much. He told me he had to go to the toilet and would only take a minute. When he came back I found out that he actually went to pay the bill. I insisted on paying him back because he shouldn’t have done that. We could’ve figured something out, right? And there was the fact that it was so damm EXPENSIVE! He refused of course and said that my company was enough for him. I could have cried there and then.

After that he brought us out to the park with the swans and we walked around again. It was there that he asked me to be his boyfriend. I actually cried. I said yes and hugged him really hard. After I managed to stop crying and calmed down a little bit he invited me to stay at his house. I agreed and he brought me home to see if I wanted to bring anything with me. I brought my toothbrush, my pyjamas and you of course! We then took the bus to his house. He invited me in and he went to make some popcorn and put on a movie. Again we ended up falling asleep on the couch together and here I am again hiding in the toilet writing in you. It’s been a really great day today and I hope my time with Kaworu will always feel this great.

I’m going back to the couch now. I hope I don’t wake up Kaworu by accident so wish me luck. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one is okay. Feedback If possibly. Thanks!


End file.
